


Baby, What We Do Here Stays Here

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One wrong move and I'm taking a stiletto to the skull.  Try to explain that to the emergency staff at GW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, What We Do Here Stays Here

**Author's Note:**

> Help me; I am in song title purgatory. I wrote this right before the 7th season premiere.

I watch her hand caress the back of her neck as she talks amiably with two people I am sure that I have met but have no idea what their names are. She is sipping champagne...have I ever said how sexy it is to watch her drink a glass of champagne? If you throw in a cigarette, it nearly sends me in orbit. She makes love to it, and I know she is doing it just for me. Suddenly, her eyes are on me. She catches me off guard and I cannot look away. A deer caught in headlights. Hit me and put me out of misery. Oh God, my dick is starting to...no, don’t do that! Stop it! My face conveys that she has to stop it before I embarrass myself. With an all-knowing smile, her eyes return to her companions. I take a deep breath and go to the bar.

“Club soda with lime please.”

Drink in hand, I begin to mingle. This is very unlike me...I am not the social butterfly type. People usually gravitate toward me, though I still can't figure out why. I smile, shake hands, listen to Senators and judges, all the while trying to keep her in my field of vision. She is mingling too, but I know she enjoys it. This is her element, where she shines like a Hollywood startlet. The men, they're everywhere. Clamoring for her attention, refilling her drink, laughing at her witticisms, and begging with their eyes for a moment of her time. She is open but closed.

Appropriate flirting aside, CJ Cregg is a taken woman. So hit the bricks pal. Ah, here comes trouble. Toby Ziegler has entered the mix, hoping to play a suave Nick Charles to CJ’s Nora. You can dress the man up well, and as much as I don’t want to, I can see for a moment how she could have once been enamored with him. She drapes her hand on his shoulder and they walk away together. He puts his hand on her back and I know I visibly shudder.

“I'm fine.” I reply to the Congressman from Ohio’s question. “Just a bit of a chill.”

It is covered tonight, her back, in a dark pink Max Mara dress that I am seeing for the first time. Oh, daddy definitely likes. It seems Toby is also impressed. I really want him to get his hand off her back. She senses my tension, I'm sure of it, and moves out of his clutches. It doesn’t matter that we’re at least 50 feet apart. They continue to talk, though the barbed wire perimeter has been set up. Toby’s brow is furrowed; he wonders since when her skin is off limits. Since now pal! I have to get to her.

“Excuse me for a moment Congressman.”

“Of course Leo. It is great to see you again.”

We shake hands and I walk away. My eyes are closed to everything but her...we might as well be the only people in the ballroom.

***

Oh God, he’s coming. Why are you doing this to me? That walk, it is something about that walk that makes me warm through every inch of my body. The Air Force posture, but with a confident swagger. 5’7” and all that swagger. But hell, if my dick were as big as his I would swagger too. Believe me, and I'm sure some women would, Leo McGarry is packing the heat. He is bringing the noise, and all of the other clichés. Not only does he bring the goods to market, he sells them with expert precision. Oh God Claudia Jean, are you sweating?

“CJ, are you alright?”

It’s Mandy. When did she come over? Has my attention been that off?

“Um, yeah. Is it a bit warm in here?”

“I'm fine.” She says.

“Do you want to go outside?” Toby asks. “You can get some night air...get that cigarette I know you're craving.”

Hell no, the only thing I am craving is coming this way. With that damn swagger. I smile at his crooked bowtie; so sexy. I will straighten it as an excuse to touch him. That should convey to him what's on my mind.

“Hello.”

He’s here now, about a foot away. Damn, he is a sexy motherfucker.

“I refuse to mingle anymore.” Toby declares.

“You mean mingle at all.” Leo corrects.

“Semantics.” Toby says, waving a hand.

“Look at that tie.” I say, moving in for the kill. “God Leo, sometimes you truly need a woman’s touch.”

I straighten it, slowly, deliberately. His hazel eyes are talking to me. You...ooh you tease, they say.

“I can admit to needing to be touched every now and again.” He relents.

I don’t know what my body is saying, but he is not giving away a damn thing. Except for the fire raging in the tiny space left between us. I finish my task, patting his tie and sliding my hand halfway down his dress shirt. I want him out of that dress shirt in the worse way.

“There you go. A straight tie befits the White House Chief of Staff.”

“Claudia Jean.”

He says it quietly, without moving his mouth at all and the world stops turning on its axis. Toby clears his throat but no one moves.

“A dance CJ.” Leo says, taking hold of my hand.

“Why not?”

I hand the half-full champagne flute to Mandy as he takes me out on the dance floor. Will the façade crumble once his arms are around me? I'm just as eager as you to find out.

***

My arm slides easily around her slender waist. Too slender, but she is so damn tall...almost 6’2” in the heels, and she is proportioned just right. Her hand finds the back of my neck, the other in mine, fingers together. Oh God, we are so close and so many people are watching. Of course, they just see the Chief of Staff and the Press Secretary take their love of Puccini out on the floor. Toby though, he has not stopped looking at us since we walked away.

When his dark brown eyes finally get me to look up, I see it so clearly. He knows; he knows everything. As if he was a fly on the wall of every encounter. He hates me. He burns with a hatred equal to my desire. Come back to me, I hear her say though we exchange no words. I bring my face close to her ear, turning us away so Toby can't read my lips. Who knows if he can do that but sometimes his perception disturbs me.

“Stay with me tonight.” I whisper.

She does not say a word. I feel her hand in my hair, wondering if the moan I hear within has made it to the real world. I pray not.

***

God, I love that. He never says he wants to have sex, or he wants to fuck me...well he does say that, but it is always in the moment. In the beginning he always asks me to stay with him. Leo McGarry never says what he does not mean; he understands the significance of words. We live in a word of back room sessions and sex in dark places. Where pants don’t come off, panties are pushed aside, and sensitive skin is chafed. Where people walk away as if they never met, with markers to use later. To hurt someone else or to help their cause. It is never like that with Leo.

He wants me to stay, hold me while I sleep. There is never the search for errant bras or ties tangled in cheap motel sheets. He takes his time to caress me, taste me, hear me when I moan, know me inside and out...from the very first time. It was an argument; don't the best ones start that way? A press conference Leo thought was beneath the President and I thought essential. We shouted, as Toby and I used to do and still do. Leo and I had never truly shouted before. Then he kissed me, right there in my office. The damn door was ajar for God’s sake. I didn’t fight it. At first, it was surely shock, but to be honest with you, and myself I didn’t want to stop him.

It was the best kiss of my life and it is important to understand that I will be 35 in a couple of weeks. After he pulled away, he just walked out of the room. I followed, and the rest you can guess. You can't expect me to tell you everything. That was about six months ago...oh God wait! What is today’s date? It was six months ago today.

“Leo...” I say, suddenly desperate to feel his mouth on mine.

So desperate I pull him closer and he doesn’t stop me.

“Do you mind if I cut in?”

Oh you have to be fucking kidding me!

***

I stare at Angela Cartwright from the Pentagon. I know what I think my face looks like but the fact that she is still smiling means my feelings never made it past my rational barrier. CJ slips out of my embrace and I nearly snarl from the loss of contact.

“He is all yours.” She tells Angela.

I see the look in her thunderous blue eyes as she backs away. No, you are all mine Leo McGarry and you had better not forget it. I almost snap to attention and shout yes ma'am as she walks away for real and Angela takes her place. Wait, you never answered my question. CJ, come back! I finish the torturous dance with little fanfare; am roped into one more and head back into the thick of the party.

As I walk around chatting and sipping Coke, my eyes cannot find her. I can't even feel her...she must have left the room. This is about the same time I notice Toby’s absence. That hits me like a baseball bat to the skull. I DO NOT want them to be together. Yes, I am a jealous man. She belongs to me. OK, so she doesn’t exactly belong to me, but I want her to. She belongs to herself and I find that unbearably sexy. She gives herself to me, on loan, for a time. And I relish it. With enough hard work, maybe taking on a second job, I can pay in full.

I see Josh, Sam, Mandy, even John Hoynes. He is surrounded by the usual Southern cronies who hang on his every word. Those damn men...focus McGarry. A six-foot tall stunning woman in a pink dress and high heels. With reddish gold hair teased to perfection. This is not Where’s Waldo...CJ Cregg always stands out in the crowd. She is definitely no longer in this room. The party is winding down; is it possible that she left me? But I asked her to stay and she never says no when I ask her to stay. God knows why, well yeah he does, but I hope it’s more than that. I hope six months haven’t transpired because of my sexual prowess. That’s right; Leo McGarry can bring it at all times. Vain, yes. Proud, hell yes. I am 54 years old and this...the world’s most remarkable woman cries when I make love to her. She screams for me when I fuck her. And she does things to me with her mouth, and her body, that make me black out as if I were still drinking scotch.

“Have CJ and Toby gone for the night?”

I ask this of Sam, a neutral territory. Yes, he shall from now on be my Switzerland. Josh asks too many questions, and Sam will never know he is my neutral territory.

“I saw the two of them head out together about 10 minutes ago. Is there something you need Leo?”

I shake my head and mutter something but I don’t know what. What I need you can never give me son. My watch says 11:02, and this party was boring before I got here. But thank the DNC for having it at the Watergate...a bed is calling just 15 floors away. A big, cold, empty bed. She walked out on me, on our six-month anniversary. She probably didn’t even know it was today.

Anniversaries are shared by people whose relationships are public knowledge. Friends bake cakes and blow up balloons. They give wacky cards and girlfriends buy slinky lingerie. Oh lord, CJ in slinky lingerie. Wait, I have to stand still for a moment, I feel a bit woozy. Get it together McGarry before you draw attention to yourself and that knucklehead Concannon writes about your possible fall off the wagon. OK, I'm going up to bed.

***

I look at my watch once more...11:12pm. Where is he? I know it did not take long for him to discover I had gone. I take off my watch, place it on the coffee table so it is easy to find in the morning, and I go into the bedroom. Ah, he has the silk sheets on tonight. Mmm, Leo likes to jerk off on silk sheets. He better be thinking about me when he is doing it. I'm almost afraid to sit on them but the mint on the pillow means they were changed today. No wonder he has no desire to move...they treat him like royalty here.

I sit, running my hands across the smooth coolness. Oh God, he is going to fuck me on these. Where are you! Wait, is that the knob turning? Should I pose or something? Oh hell, who cares? I'm coming to...no, stay on the bed Claudia Jean. I hear him putzing around in the living room and kitchen. You want water at a time like this Leo. He doesn’t even know I'm here. I have some time to make a show of it and hope to God he does not decide to jerk off to Paula Zahn on the living room couch tonight.

***

I'm whistling _Strangers in the Night_ as I grab a bottle of water from the refrigerator. I try to keep my mind from wondering where she is tonight. She is sound asleep in her bed. Well, maybe not sound asleep. She is actually thinking about me. Lying in bed, maybe caressing her breast and stroking her clit. Whispering my name through clenched teeth as the sensations engulf her. Wait a minute; she should be doing that here. Fuck, my groin really hurts. Just sleep it off McGarry, beat it on those expensive ass silk sheets and sleep it off. Sleep off your six-month anniversary.

“Took you long enough.”

What? OK, water all over the floor. She is here, lying on her stomach like a gift from above. Pink high heels swinging in the air. Thank you God. Thank you, thank you, thank you. She laughs a bit at my display. I don’t bother to pick up the water, which has saturated the rug. I just rush to the bed, snatching off clothes along the way. She is giggling; God I love to hear her giggle. I stand in front of the bed in my boxers. Like a dream come true, she is simply dressed in white satin string bikinis and those heels.

“What does my face look like right now?” I ask.

“Very happy. I don’t know why you are so surprised to see me Leopold...you invited me.”

“But, but you left. I thought...”

“You thought what?” she turns over on her back and arches up her tasty little nubs. Yes, that is what they are. Who knew a man like me would want nothing more than to feast on them? “Tell me what you thought?”

“I thought I would have to tap into the recesses of my memory and take matters into my own hands, so to speak.”

I cannot stop staring at the nubs...mmm I am so fucking hungry.

“Why don’t you? Right now?”

“Excuse me?”

“Take matters into your own hands. I would love to watch.”

“I would rather watch you do it.” I reply.

“Is that what you think about?” she sits up on her knees. “Me, touching myself. Caressing my breasts; pinching my nipples.”

She does it and I cannot contain my moan. I lick my lips.

“Something like that.”

“Come here sexy.”

Oh hell yeah!

She sits me on the bed, wrapping her long arms around my neck. The back of my head rests on the valley between her breasts and I nuzzle there. Damn, that feels good.

***

I move my hand down, gingerly removing his erection from his boxers. He is not happy that that is all I do.

“Show me Leo. So, I'm caressing my breasts and pinching my nipples.”

“Yeah.”

He takes himself into his hands and I think it may be the sexiest thing I have ever seen. That this amazing man is going to come just thinking about me.

“The boxers have to go.”

He is on his feet again, finagling the silk around his stiff one and sitting back on the bed.

“You are moaning CJ.”

I moan softly in his ear and he begins to stroke himself. He is still apprehensive; I have to calm him down. I take his earlobe into my mouth, biting and sucking gently. He strokes himself more...he is getting into it.

“Your hands run through your hair.” His voice is thick with desire. “Your back arches off the mattress.”

“Mmm, because I am thinking of you.” I whisper. “You turn me on Leo; I want you so close.”

“Oh God yes. Now you're, oh God CJ, your hands are moving down.”

“I'm so wet Leo...so wet thinking of you. I can't get enough.”

“You moan at first contact.”

I moan in his ear again and I watch as his erection twitches. He is still stroking, his head lolling against my chest.

“I need your mouth on me baby.”

He is almost whining and I feel an ache in the most magnificent place.

“No, no, no. I'm touching myself, remember? Imagining its you. Sliding my panties down my long legs, stroking my thighs with eager fingers.”

He can't take it anymore and the pace of his hand increases. I lie back on the bed and Leo comes with me; he doesn’t want to lose contact. He is on his knees, straddling me as I stroke my thigh like a lazy cat. Damn, this is hot!

“You're touching your clit.” He moans as he grows harder. “Oh God, say my name baby. Say it.”

“Leo!” I exclaim. It is not fake; I think I may be just as riled up as he is. “Oh God Leo, do what I need you to do.”

“CJ!”

He wants to touch me with his free hand, but I push him away and he massages his balls instead. I like that better. He is jerking hard now and I watch his face contort. I know he is close and I wonder what he sees behind his closed eyes. I let out another purr and it is over. Oh my God, no he didn’t. Eww.

***

“CJ!” I scream it again with my release, spilling all over her breasts. I am twitching and jerking like a teenager with his first porno mag.

My eyes open and she has a mixture of mortification and desire on her face. Nevertheless, she is smiling.

“Oh shit baby, I'm sorry. Let me get something to clean you up.”

I'm off the bed, going into the bathroom. I bring back a damp cloth and CJ lets me clean her off, which is a turn on all by itself. Me, all over her...hot damn. She kisses my mouth softly. I love when she kisses me like that.

“I'm sorry.” I whisper again.

“For what? I love seeing your desire Leo...what thinking about me can do to you.”

“I love you CJ.”

She kisses me again, this time with more passion. She is hot now, and I hope she doesn’t think I said it to achieve that end. Because I have a whole bag of tricks to do that.

“Make love to me Leo.” She growls against my mouth as our tongues dance.

She bites my lip and I pull back for a moment.

“Now Leo, I want you now.”

“Leave the shoes on.”

Yeah baby, you gotta leave the shoes on. I take her legs up onto my shoulders. Well, something like that. CJ Cregg is all legs. Its sort of like we are about to have the other kind of sex...the kind I hope to introduce her to soon. OK, that’s later. One wrong move and I am taking a stiletto to the skull. Try to explain that to the emergency staff at GW. See, I was fucking my girlfriend right...

***

Oh God, he loves me. He loves me. He...oh Leo! This position is fantastic; me half off the bed, him on his knees. He is ramming into me and oh Jesus, I am watching him do it. I'm actually...

“Leo!”

“Scream it louder!” he commands.

Oh, the only thing that would make that more sexy is if he slapped my ass while saying it. That is something I will introduce him to later. He is on a roll now and...

“Oh God, oh God, OH GOD! Leo! Leo! Leo! Fuck me Leo! Oh, shit! Don’t stop! Don’t stop! Ohhhhh...” my shoe falls off and I could care less as I watch it hit the bed. “Leo! Good God! I need it! Fuck me more!”

“Oh Claudia Jean. You are so fucking good! I want you baby! I need you baby! Oh, I need you!”

Ooh, keep talking. Yes, yes, yes, touch my clit. Thank God, I never have to show him or tell him...it is one of his favorite spots. I think my head is about to pop off my neck.

“Don't stop! Its so good!”

I'm still screaming and he is still going, grunting and groaning. Where the hell did he get this stamina? He has to be like 50-something...I am sure that he is. But he is going tonight like he is in his 30s. Long, strong, and commanding; I am ready to explode.

“I...am...never...going...to...stop...fucking...you...Uhh, Claudia Jean!”

I'm coming, he’s coming, and it is fading to black except for the fireworks shooting behind my eyes.

***

Good God! Whoo! I collapse on her, making sure her legs are not in precarious position where she can be injured. I am still inside her, that heat engulfing me, and I know I cannot move. No, for real, old man cannot move. But CJ likes me to stay inside of her until she is ready, and we both seem to know when that is. I have to admit to liking it too. It is an intimacy I have never shared with anyone, and to be honest, never thought to. I am glad it will only be with her. She caresses my face but is silent. I want so badly to tell her that I love her again, but do not.

I pull out and fall onto the bed. CJ curls in my arms, throwing that long leg over me.

“Happy anniversary darling.” She whispers.

I look at her. Darling, oh yeah, that’s nice.

“You...you knew?”

She laughs and I feel the want stab me like a machete. Her laugh is like...damn it just makes me hard. There is no philosophical explanation.

“Of course I knew. OK, I remembered while we were dancing. You knew?”

“Yes. I don’t forget everything. I have something for you.”

I never forget anything with her and I wonder if she knows that. We have to separate so I can go in the nightstand drawer and retrieve the jewelry box.

“Leo. Oh you didn’t...” she is gushing and I love her more.

I quiet her with a kiss. I certainly did.

***

I open the box and stare at the diamond earrings. They are beautiful. Small, discreet, and I love them.

‘They're amazing Leo.”

“Just a small token. I saw them and thought of you. Do you really like them?”

“Of course I like them.” She kisses me. “No, I love them. I love you Leo McGarry.”

Wow, I just said it. I said it and the world did not end. There was no blood moon, no locusts, no horsemen. Wow, I said it! Leo pulls me into a kiss and I push my body on his...it is still in such great shape, you know that? I mean, he’s soft in some places, but I love the soft places almost as much as the hard ones like his thighs and his forearms. He wraps those strong arms around me.

“Happy anniversary CJ. Please say it again.”

“I love you Leo.”

“I love you too.”

I kiss him again and my body relaxes as he throws the sheets over us. I think we just kicked this up a notch; I swallow hard to stop the oncoming wave of nausea. Pulling him closer, he now lays on his side and we are face to face.

“What's the matter baby?” he asks.

Did I mention that when he calls me that I get so damned wet? I bet he knows.

“If these walls could talk.” I smile a bit.

“What would they say?”

“I can't bear to love you only within these walls.”

***

I knew it was coming. CJ is an open woman, strong and smart, but you know what she is feeling. Whether the subject is war, women’s rights, poker, or the person she loves. I prepared myself as best I could for this moment with appropriate answers and antidotes. But the sadness in her voice breaks my heart and if I were any man but the one I am lord knows I would wear a sandwich board declaring my feelings for her.

“Not yet CJ.” I truly hate to say it.

“I know. When? I mean, it is or it isn’t. It’s a statement, a few days of mass hysteria, and then the next news cycle.”

“We just got in the ball game...things are hardly going our way. Just give it some time?”

It is more of a question. If she were truly to press the issue, I would cave. That frightens me because Leo McGarry does not cave. I think she knows she has this power over me and I love her more for never using it, wielding it like a sword in the hands of a petulant child. OK, no more child and CJ references; I don’t like that one. She is nodding at my response though it was not the one she wanted to hear. Do something you idiot.

“We can tell the staff.” I say. “The immediate staff. It is important to me that you feel comfortable where you work.”

“Yeah, OK. Are you going to tell the President?”

I clear my throat. That is a storm surge I do not want to come up against. Jed Bartlet has been my friend since before the flood. He is my oldest and dearest friend and I would lay down my life for him. He cares for me, he loves me, and I love him. This is why he is under the impression that he can have some say, some control over my life and behavior. This most likely comes from years of leaning on him during my PTSD after the war and my years of abuse of liquor and pills. Jed never got over the mother hen thing...I mean he is good at it. But they say a woman can bring down the closest friendship and though it would never be CJ’s intention, Jed is not going to control this.

“Yes. It is my life, and I want nothing more than for you to be in it. I love you Claudia Jean Cregg. He does not have to agree, or accept. But he should definitely know.”

I touch her forehead with my own before kissing her. I don’t want to talk about anything that upsets her. Ever. This is foolish, and impossible, but I am so grateful that she makes me feel that way.

“You know,” I roll us again so that I am on top of her. She loves when we are in the missionary position. We have done more and it is all good, but once she let slip that I am in the only man she likes in the missionary position. “It is our anniversary and I want to indulge in my gift.”

“Leo, I didn’t get you anything.” She replies.

I smirk, gently moving her thighs apart and sliding inside of her.

“You don't know how wrong you are Claudia Jean.”

***


End file.
